Lord of the Rings
Lord of the Rings is episode 24a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle (main character) *Dollarnator *The Great Griffin *Elf Fairy *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Jeff Bennett as Dollarnator, Elf Fairy Plot Kyle approaches a billboard reading "The Great Fantini" and realizes Fanboy is a magician. Next to him, a crowd is watching Fanboy preform a scarf trick. Kyle joined in the crowd and was just in time for the last trick. Fanboy pulls out two silver rings and links and unlinks them by magic. Everyone is pleased, but Kyle was a little jealous. So, he jumps up onstage amd tries to pull the rings apart, but it's no use. Chum Chum then announces the show is over, and Kyle tries to ask Fanboy to tell him the secret to the ring trick. But mirrors, smoke, and other things get in the way, and Kyle tries to convince him by revealing some of his secrets too-he can't sleep without his teddy bear-his braces whistle when he blows through them-he bites his toenails-he farts up elf faries when he gets real anxious. But Fanboy refuses, and Kyle is depressed. So, he thinks of a plan. Meanwhile, Fanboy and Chum Chum were hungry and want to eat the rice from the rice trick-when they find Kyle in the box, pulling on the rings. Fanboy starts to carry him out, but Kyle offers him his wand for a trade. Just as Fanboy was about to take the wand Chum Chum realizes they still heve a lava pit they never used. Fanboy declines the trade, but gives Kyle a small note about magicians. After the boys leave, Kyle reads the note, revealing magicians can only tell secrets to their assistants. This gives Kyle another idea. Later, he tricks Chum Chum into being carried away on a griffin, then returns to the Fanlair disguised as him. Fanboy was about to give Kyle the rings when the real Chum Chum barges in, but Kyle managed to prove Chum Chum was him by saying his favorite snack. Fanboy, thinking Chum Chum is Kyle, begins to do a british jig with him, but Kyle reveals his disguise and escapes, rings in hand. Fanboy and Chum Chum follow him up to the roof and Kyle summons one of his griffins to carry the boys away, but it backfires when the boys have fun with her. The griffin then knocks the rings out of Kyle's hands and he jumps out to catch them, but suddenly falls down toward the lava pit. Fanboy pulls Kyle up, but Kyle says he'd rather fall in than learn the ring trick. Fanboy says it's crazy, but suddenly reveals the secret: rotate your rist 1/4 turn and gently pull. Kyle follows the trick and the rings come lose as he celebrates, but falls into the lava pit. The griffin, however, takes him out and carries him away. As the boys watch him fly out of sight, Fanboy uses the remaining ring to make himself and Chum Chum disappear like magic, and the episode is over. Trivia/Goofs Fourth episode to focus entirely on Kyle. The first three were "Wizboy", "Chicken Pox", and "Sigmund the Sorcerer". Second episode where Kyle laughs mainically. The first was in "Wizboy". In real life, it's impossible to carry someone by only one arm. Third time a griffin appeared. How can Kyle be pulled out of the lava pit when he falls in without a singe? The title is a spoof on the "Lord of the Rings" movie and series. This is the fifteenth time the title of the episode is said. This episode reveals four secrets about Kyle: he can't sleep without his teddy bear-his braces whistle when he blows through them-he bites his toenails-he farts up elf faries when he gets real anxious.﻿ Category:Episodes